Storm: The Fall of Magneto
by Mariow1991
Summary: I own nothing. Marvel owns all names/characters and locations. I am a huge X-Men fan and a bigger Storm (Ororo Munroe) fan. This is a story of the events that follow the death of Magneto after a battle between him and Storm.
1. Chapter 1

I have own no character or setting in this Story. All material belong to Marvel Comics. Please review.

Ororo Munroe had seen the terror in Remy's eyes as the sheet of metal flew toward his head, severing it from his body. Magneto had become more sinister than he had ever been known for. The death of Lorna had pushed him over the edge and he blamed the X-men for it. Somehow he and Mystique had managed to slip through the protection of the security system surrounding Xaiver's School For Gifted Youngsters and found the X-men training in the Danger Room. Cyclops shot a powerful optic blast toward Magneto who blocked it with an electromagnetic shield. Magneto used his powers to tear two large sheets of the metal covering one of the walls and slammed them on the sides of Cyclops body. Cyclops fell limply. Kitty and Mystique fought fiercely against one another. Storm shook herself from the shock of Remy's death and sent a powerful bolt of lightning from her hands sending Mystique flying through the air.

"Kitty, get to a safe place and contact the rest of the team. Go now!" Storm yelled. Kitty nodded a phased through a wall. Most of the team had gone to take the students of the school out on a field trip. Storm and Magneto stood staring at one another. There was a blood thirst in his eyes. It sent a cold chill down her spin. Magneto was known for being a menace to the X-Men as well as being one of their most formidable foes. But never before had he sought to kill them.

" Erik, your crimes will paid in accordance. Blood for blood." Storm spit, her accent as bold as her flowing white locks. Her beauty was unparalleled even through her pain and anger. Rain poured inside the large room and lightning bounced aimlessly. Thunder shook the room and winds howled at high speeds.

Magneto raised a hand in the air and used his power to manipulate the magnetic pulses surging from the lightning to strengthen his powers. Magneto charged toward Storm and threw a magnetic pulse in her direction. Storm flew swiftly and wrapped her body in a cocoon of wind. All the times that they had fought were in no comparison. In many ways she had held back. Promising to never kill unless she absolutely had to. The temperature dropped to below negative two degrees and the rain turned to pure blocks of ice. Magneto protected himself with shields. He ripped more metal from the walls and sent them flying toward her. He knew she meant her words but he would not be so easily stopped. All the X-Men would parish for Lorna's death. They were responsible for her mascaraed body. They should have protected her. They had every chance of saving her. He refused to believe otherwise.

"Your powers are like ants to men compared to mine, Wind Rider. You and your X-Men will die for the death of Lorna." He screamed. The metal from the room pealed from its place and began to enclose around Ororo. Fury ignited within her. She used the wind to push the metal sheets away from her. She felt a powerful force hit her in the back of her head causing her to fall to the ground. Magneto had found a way to send a magnetic pulse through her wind shield. He stood in front of her and wrapped metal around her waist and hands to pin her to the ground.

"Your friends will meet you soon in death" He said.

"You forget Magneto, that I can control the very air in your lungs." Magneto fell gasping for breath. The binds holding Storm weakened and she stood over him. She intensified the cold around him and caused a cloud of rain to fall like a bucket on top of him before flash freezing his body. His face had an expression of terror on it. She raised a hand toward him and sent a bolt of lighting from her finger tips causing his body to break into piece. Storm ran to Cyclops and placed a finger on his pulse. He was alive but barely. She raised him up with the help of the wind and took a final tearful look at her fallen friend Gambit.


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks had passed since Magneto and Remy's death. Ororo had left the mansion and the X-Men to recover emotionally and mentally. There had been a change in her. A change that she feared. She had always said that she would never kill again. Why had she let her anger control her in the way that it did. Why did she stoop so low as to shed blood in an act of revenge. She knew the answer. Remy was like a brother to her. They had a common ground and similar background in many ways. Life just seemed like a hollow void without him there. Storm looked around her surroundings. Paris was a beautiful place in the fall. The little shops and aromas of bakery's were soothing to the eyes and senses. She had been sitting on the edge of a water fountain for nearly four hours twisted in her own thoughts. She stood and began to walk the streets. She and the X-Men had roamed these streets many of times but it was always when searching for someone on a mission. This time she was here to clear the thoughts that were overwhelming to her. She turned a she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Excusez-Moi, Miss," said the man. He was short and stalky. With auburn hair that looked so similar to Remy's that she felt a sharp pain in her heart.

"Yes, may I help you?" She said carefully.

"My name is Jamyson Paix. Are you not Ororo T'Challa? La Reine De Wakanda?"

" Yes, I was once the Queen of Wakanda. But, I am no longer married to King T'Challa."

" I knew it was you. I have always thought you were too beautiful to be married to him." This startled her for a moment. She was used to being called beautiful, but never had she heard anyone speak of T'Challa in such a way. That and the fact that he was was stroking her long hair. She thanked him and began walking away swiftly. It was getting dark and she wanted to get to her hotel room as fast as she possibly could. She was about fifteen miles away from her hotel and thought she would get there faster through flight. The winds beckoned at her thought and lifted her. She was still a bit jet lagged from the plane she took but nothing compared to true flight. She loved the feeling the wind surrounding her. The feeling gave her a moment of peace from the agony that was piercing through her brain. She was at her destination to quickly. Reaching the Raphael in less than two minutes. It was one of the largest hotels she had ever stayed in. State of the art in almost every way. And as much as it cost at night it had better be. She walked lightly into the hotel entrance and was greeted by the concierge who handed her a letter that had been sent to her while she was away. She looked at it and opened it carefully. It was hand written note.

Storm,

Meet me at the **Chez Casimir ****at 9:00. Be sure to watch your back. There's trouble searching for you. **

** A Friend.**

** Storm crumpled the letter in her hand and looked around her. There was nothing out of the ordinary but that never meant too much. '****_Well so much for time off.' _****She thought to herself. She looked at her watch on her arm. It was fifteen till nine. She turned around and walked back out of the hotel. Walking would have taken a little over an hour. She could be there in less than five minutes if she flew. She changed her mind and decided to save all her strength in case anything were to happen. She waived down a taxi and slid into the back seat. She had her GPS on her phone to make sure that her driver was taking her to her correct location. Go figure he wasn't.**

**"Excuse me Sir, you took the wrong turn." The driver parked and held a gun toward her. **

**"Shut up and remove your clothes." He said. Storm Looked at him unfazed by neither the gun nor the driver. **

**"Dammit bitch, do as I say or blow your head off."**

** Storm laughed heartily. Her blue eyes turned it's glowing white and fear registered in the mans heart.**

**"****Mère de Dieu****" Screamed the man. The temperature in the car dropped steeply. The man tried to open his door but it was frozen solid.**

**"What's wrong hunny? You don't wanna play anymore?" She said with a mixture of evil and seduction. There was a rumble of thunder above them. The man began to cry violently. Asking for forgiveness and begging for her to let him go. Suddenly a tearing sound came from the outside of the car and the door was torn off. The man was snatched from the car and a familiar face peered in. **

**"Logan!" Gasped Storm.**

**" Ro, what the hell do ya think yer doin'? He shouted.**

**"He was about to try and rape me Logan, what the hell else does it look like?" Storm pushed her door open and stood staring at him furiously. A thunderstorm was brewing above them. The lightning filling the dark sky excessively. **

**"Storm, do ya mind stopping that before ya destroy half of France?" Ororo looked at him even colder but made the storm disappear instantly. **

"Why are you here, Logan!" She demanded more than asked.

"Someone had to watch after ya. That and because we found out that Mystique rounded up some other wack jobs to return the favor from you killin'..."

"Let them come. I fear them not." She walked off heading toward lord knew where.

"What happened to ya Storm? Ya've never been like this. Not even when you were being controlled by Emma. Ya always have been strong. You were strong when Cyclops wasn't. You were strong when the Professor and Jean died. What's happening to ya? Where did the Ororo I know go?" Storm stood in place, tears trickling down her cheeks.

She turned and walked over to him. Without even thinking about it she slapped him. A mixture of anger and shock etched across his face. Angered though he was, he would never retaliate against her. No, not Storm.

"I am no longer the woman you knew, Logan. Now leave me alone. Do not come after me." She said as she turned and flew away.

Logan watched as she flew off. Suddenly rain began to pour down on him. '_Great, thanks a lot Ro.' _He thought to himself. Logan looked around. The man who had tried to attack Storm was long gone. But Logan wasn't going to let him go that easily. His scent still lingered enough for Logan to pick it up and follow it. Ten minutes later he ended up at a boat dock. The scent lead to a large yacht with the words '_L'Arche d'or_' written on the side of it. From what he could tell there were about thirty-five men on board. _'Good,' _he thought, _'I've been looking for a good scrap.'_ Logan leaped silently onto a rail on the edge of the yacht. There were maybe five men doing rounds as he crept quietly around the the deck. He quietly leaped out of sight as one of the men walked in his direction. As the man passed by he slowly crept toward him. Everything would have went as planned if it weren't for a loose floor board that gave away his position. Logan tackled him with a hand over his mouth and a adamantium claw held to his throat.

"Make one sound and I'll make sure that ya bleed out like a pig, asshole." He growled. The man nodded in understanding. There was a call on the mans phone. Logan took it and answered without speaking.

"Etienne? Answer me boy." Said the man on the phone. Logan put the phone to Etienne's ear and pushed a little harder on his throat with his extended claw.

"Oui, monsieur."

"Bring me my favorite pistol. And do it promptly." He said before hanging up.

Logan punched him in his head, knocking him out cold. Leaving him there, Logan snuck passed the remaining guards and entered undetected down the stairwell leading to the lower levels of the yacht. Logan's senses were on high alert. There was the familiar scent in the air of the man from earlier. He followed the sounds of pleading and begging for mercy. Extending his claws he burst through the door to find fifteen men standing with guns pointed toward the door, while another heftier one stood with his foot on the head of the one from the taxi earlier.

"Kill him!" shouted the man who was clearly in charge. Logan moved swiftly and fluidly. Taking each one down. More came flooding through the doors and he leaped behind the boss with his claws to his throat.

"Take a step and I'll slice his fucking head off." Logan said calmly. The man lifted a hand to tell the others to lower their weapons.

"What do ya want with the white haired woman yer punk goon here tried to kidnap and rape today?"

"I did not tell him to rape her, that was of his own accord,"He answered trying to wrench his neck away from the blades pushed against his neck, "She is worth millions to many people. We had heard that she was her and my associates wanted her. Them as well as countless others."

"Why do they want her?" Logan asked. His anger was boiling his blood.

"Something about her being the a Princess or a Queen or something. That is all I know." Logan threw the man toward the his guards and leapt out of a window into Seine River. Pushing himself to find Storm. Not only were the Brotherhood after her. So were countless others.

Storm flew through the night sky aimlessly. She knew she was in London. She landed on top of the roof of a large building. Looking out over the English city that once was so beautiful to her and made her feel so much life now left her feeling like a vacant empty shell. It wasn't London's fault. It was the fact that nothing was making her happy. Not even sailing on the winds. She tried hard to keep a latch on her emotions but she truly wanted nothing more than to let go and scream. She raised her head to the sky and began a prayer to her Goddess.

"Bright Lady, give me the strength I need. Help me, my mother. Help me to lose the pain that strikes my heart with more fury than the lightning of the sky. Give me the strength and courage to battle these demons that are breaking away the very essence of my very being. Shine your favor on your daughter." Storm felt a warm breeze brush against her gently. She knew it was from The Bright Lady herself. For the night air had been naturally cold before. Feeling a slither of peace within her, she decided to find her way back to her hotel. Standing, she decided to try something she had not done in several years. Instead of letting the wind carry her off she decided to free fall. She leapt of the edge and let the wind catch her before she connected with the ground. An hour later she was in Paris once more. She landed in front of her hotel. And made her way to her room. She walked in to her massive room and felt something was wrong. She had left a light on in the bathroom. A habit that she had done most of her adult life. But it was off.

"Show yourself!" She demanded, eyes flashing white.

"My my my Ororo. Must you be so pushy toward your guest?"Came the voice of a woman.

Elektra came walking out from around a corner. Suddenly the room was filled with members of the Hand.

"You dare challenge a Goddess, Elektra?" Storm said angrily. Elektra held her sais in her hands, ready to attack. Storm's hands glowed as it became charged with lightning. All hell was about to break loose and everyone in the vicinity was about to feel it.


	3. Chapter 3

Storm knew she would have to pay the hotel back in the most generous of ways after what was to come next. In less than the time it took to form the thought, a powerful gust of wind blew a hole in a wall of the room, sucking out everyone but Storm. She flew through the hole and out into to the storm filled sky. The sound of terrified screams rang through the air as the storm shook every structure in it wake. Suddenly, Storm found herself screaming as a sharp pain struck her in the thigh; She began plummeting to the ground. Tried as she could, the wins would not answer her call. Fear began to grasp at her heart as she neared only a few feet from the hard, concrete ground. Suddenly, she was saved by the arms she knew all too well. It was Logan!

"'s alright darlin'. I got ya."

"My powers, Logan. I have to stop the storm. It's becoming out of control." She screamed. Logan looked her over and spotted a ninja star sticking out of her thigh.

"Take a deep breath," he said. Storm screamed in agony as Logan snatched the deep setting star out. "That should do it."

Storm's eyes became white and she concentrated with all her might on clearing the monstrous storm. Though it was easy to start the storm, ending one of this magnitude was a difficult process. If not for the pain she was in, it would not have been so hard. Every muscle in her body screamed out in pain as she concentrated. This easy covered a good majority of eastern European hemisphere. The winds began to calm and the heavy rain became a light drizzle. Logan raised Storm up slowly to her feet and began to walk her to a near by bench when a kick came across his face. He fell dropping Storm with him. Elektra stood above them spinning her sai's. Logan extended his claws and moved with alarming speed. He lunged toward her but she was no longer there. Another kick came across his face along with a slash across his cheek.

"Sorry about this, Wolverine. But the Weather Witch comes with me."

"THE HELL SHE IS!" Logan jumped and swung his claws toward her. He was fast but Elektra was faster. Swing after swing, they fought tirelessly. Storm raised herself from the ground as she saw the rest of The Hand rushing towards them. She wouldn't attempt another storm or chance a wind storm. She would have to do something smaller, yet effective. She was wounded badly, but she wasn't going to let them take her and Logan. She ripped a shred from her already torn blouse and wrapped it around her wounded leg. She didn't have much time. Her eyes turned white and lightning flashed around her, changing her clothing into her X-uniform. Stretching out her hands she released powerful blasts of lightning from them. The lightning chained from one to the other like a chemical reaction. Just when she thought she had taken them all out, more came; The air was filling with sirens from the local police. Storm was weakening with every passing minute. She was losing too much blood and her consciousness was fading quickly. She turned her head toward Logan and Elektra who were still fighting and then back at the streets full of Hand members on all sides of them. There was only one thing that she could think to do next. With all the strength she could muster she summoned a twister that sucked her and Logan in and carried them away to the last image in her mind before she slipped in to unconsciousness.

Five Minutes Later... Muir Island.

The cyclone landed them on the cold concrete ground in front of the main entrance of the Mutant Research Center. Logan attempted to stand but fell from the dizziness of being shaken for what felt like such a long period of time. Thankfully Storm had managed to make sure the cyclone did not suffocate the both of them before passing out. The doors opened and Moira MacTaggert and Sean Cassidy came running towards the both of them.

"My goodness, Wolverine, what in the blazes happened?" asked Moira knelling down to check Ororo's pulse.

"The hand. They attacked us and tried kidnappin' 'Ro here."

"What would The Hand want with Storm?"Banshee asked with a look of confusion and worry.

" I dunno, but whatever it is, we're goin' to find out." Logan swept Ororo in his arms and placed his hand over her bloody wound., "We need to get this fixed. I don't think she'll survive much longer."

Two hours later, Storm opened her eyes to the blinding fluorescent light of the medical room. As she tried to lift herself off of the bed a hand placed itself on her shoulder.

"Easy there darlin'. Yer still drugged up" Said the voice of Logan.

"Where are we, Logan?" She asked drowsily.

"Muir Island. Great last minute thinkin'."

"Mother Gaea, it worked,"Storm mumbled, "I did not know if it would take us here or not."

"Well, we all know there ain't no limits to your powers Stormy Storm... Wait... Ain't no.. Yeah that's right." Came another voice in the room.

"Bobby Drake is that you?" Storm asked searching for his face.

"Thaaaaaaat's right." Iceman chuckled.

" Why is it so damn bright in here?"

" Hold on there, Stormy Stormio. I'll fix it for ya." Bobby walked to the light switch and dimmed the lights.

"Bobby, what the hell are you even doing here?"

"Cyclops and Emma sent me and Kitty Cat out to find you. We got to Paris not too long after your little fight sequence went down."

"You can tell Scott and that Emma Frost that I don't need either of them to help..."

"Dear, I had nothing to do with this. In fact I could give a damn less what you do." Came Emma Frost's voice from the doorway.

"What the hell, Bobby, is everyone here?" Storm asked angrily. The sedation was long gone from her system and the temperature was rising inside of the room.

"Well not everyone. Just me, Em, and Cyke, Wolvie here of course, Kitty Cat, Jubes, Rouge, Hank... Yeah, you know what, everyone is here." He smiled gleefully.

"Alright, everyone out. NOW!" Wolverine said finally.

"And under who's authority, Logan?" Emma challenged.

"How about under this authority." He responded with his middle claw extended.

"Enough of this," shouted Storm. A gust of wind pushed Emma and Bobby out of the room. Storm tried standing again but the dizziness caused her to fall back on the gurney.

"Ro, lay down. Take it easy."

"No, Logan. I'm not going to sit here and be examined like some lab rat. I am fine."

"Listen ta me Storm, you just had a major artery severed that coulda killed ya. Luckily enough Healer was here ta fix it. The Brotherhood and now The Hand are after you as well. Ain't no tellin' where you can go where it'd be safe. At least all of us are here in case something does happen."

"I can handle myself."

"I don't care how powerful ya are. Yer the strongest person I've ever met. But, that don't mean yer indestructible. Remy's gone 'Ro. Yer gonna have ta accept it. We're all hurtin' from it. But we needa stick together. We all cared about that Cajun SOB. And the only way we all get passed it is together Storm."

Storm's eyes flooded with tears as Logan wrapped his arms around her. He could hear the rain pounding outside of the window, reflecting Storm's inner turmoil. He'd always been curious about Storm and Gambit's relationship. They were close. Even during Storms marriage to King T'Challa. Storm had always said he was like a brother to her. But, he could see the longing in her eyes for him. The same longing he himself had for her. Logan always knew he loved her. It just took a long time to admit it. The countless years of chasing Jean blinded him from what was right in front of him. For the time being, he would settle with just holding the white haired beauty. Maybe soon he would tell her how he really felt. Maybe...


	4. Chapter 4

Scott Summers paced back and forth in the X-jet while Emma used Cerebro to track the movements of The Brotherhood and Elektra.

"Anything?" He asked impatiently.

"Patience is a virtue. Well for everyone that is." Emma answered in her seductive fake British tone.

"You are an Omega Level Telepath, Emma. You are almost as powerful as Jean and The Professor were. How could you not track them?" Hank McCoy asked as he hung upside down watching Emma work.

"Never did I say I didn't find them, my dear Hank. I was simply implying that I will tell you both what I have found when I am finished." Emma may have been an X-Man, but to Hank, she would never be apart of their family. Scott's love for her was one that none of them understood. She was the reason for the divorce between Jean and he. She was also a ruthless and conniving human being. Though she may have "reformed" there would always be a layer of villainy that shinned on the surface.

"Alright, gentlemen, it seems that the Brotherhood has not yet left the US. But as for Elektra and The Hand, well, they are in the most interesting of places."

"Where would that be?" Scott asked intently.

Emma smiled, "Latveria."

Storm walked with Logan and Kitty Pryde along the halls of the research facility.

"Kitten," Ororo said to Shadow Cat, "It warms my heart to see you again."

"You've been gone for so long, Ororo. I've missed you."

"And I you." They walked through the back exit and looked out at the night sky.

"Would anyone care to fly with me?" Ororo asked while causing a wind to swirl around them.

"That may have to wait a while, my dear Ororo." came the voice of Beast. He was followed by Scott, Emma, and Rouge.

"We think we know the reason for the attack made by The Hand. Elektra was traced in Latveria. We think she and The Hand might have been hired by Doctor Doom." Said Scott.

"What business would Doom have with 'Ro?" Logan growled. Emma smiled wildly at him.

"My, my, Wolverine, aren't you the protective one. Or are you more concerned with Victor's, how do I say this... Ah, yes, obsession over your precious..."

"That enough, Emma," Scott said sternly. Emma smiled winningly at Logan who was shaking with anger. Scott continued, ignoring both of them, "I think it's time that we load up and head to Latveria. Let's find out what Doom is really up to and what he wants with Storm."

"Ain't it obvious. Y'all know he loves him some Stormy." Rouge said matter-of-factly.

" I love how I'm being discussed as if I'm not here." Storm mumbled.

"Let's go for that flight," Kitty whispered. The wind picked up its pace and Storm grabbed Kitty's hand and took off. The stars reflected off of the ocean like a mirror, intensifying the beauty of the night. It felt nice flying with Kitty. It was enough to ease Storm's mind and distance the chronic pain that stabbed her heart from losing Remy. They landed on a tiny island of boulders and sat silently. Finally Kitty broke the silence.

"Storm, I've been so worried about you. You became so distant from everyone. You pushed everyone away who tried to reach out to you. I know killing Magneto and losing Gambit really hurt you to your very soul. But, you needed us just like we needed you."

Storm began to cry and rain sprinkled around them. "My dear Kitten. If you only knew. I had to leave. I couldn't continue walking the halls of the mansion knowing that he would not be there. I loved him. He was my brother and best friend. We understood each other in ways no one else could. And killing Erik was a mistake, as well. He was mourning, just as I mourn right now. I took a life for a life. No human should take the life another. But he tried to kill all of us. Scott nearly died. You could have died. The children could have died. And I was couldn't let that happen. That and I was angry.

"I broke my vow. I took his life in the cruelest of ways. The children were fearful of me from that moment on. I felt it was best for me to go else where. For everyone, honestly. And that day changed me to the very core. I do not know who I am at this point, my dear Kitten. But I needed to find out. That is why I left."

Kitty was in tears by the time Storm had finished talking. They sat there, comforting each other in their tears.

X

Elektra was one who always hit her mark. She had always been known as one of the top assassins in the world. Though, the assignment in Paris was not a hire to kill job, it was one worth taking. The payment was as large as seventy million dollars. She walked through the doors of the small Latverian warehouse. Looking around she could tell the place had been abandoned for quite some time. As she made her way to the door towards the back of the building she stopped and pulled out her sai's.

"You do realize that I can sense you're in here, don't you?" A pair of red eyes peered out in the shadows to the right of her.

" It seems to me that you have failed to deliver the mutant that I have requested." Said the voice of the faceless eyes.

"There was an incident, yes, but she will be delivered on schedule."

"Do not fail me Elektra. You may very well suffer a fate far worse than what is ahead for her."

Elektra was not one to take threats, but she held her ground and kept her mouth shut.

" Three days. Deliver the Weather Witch and the ruby. This is your final chance." The eyes disappeared into the darkness. Elektra bowed and left out the same direction she had entered.

"Three days or else your death will be irreversible this time."


End file.
